there is a light in your eyes
by xOnceEAgainx
Summary: The ARC after new Dawn, the team is divided with Connor in Vancouver, Abby pregnant, and Matt acting strange, will Becker and Melissa be able to detect the biggest threat to the ARC, before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there readers, welcome (back) to my Primeval fiction.**

**For those here for the first time, this is a sequel to my previous fiction Holding on to You. You don't need to read the other fiction to get into this one, but there are some original characters, and slightly changes in the Primeval World, so if you want to understand it better, I would advice you to go read it :)**

**For the already followers, welcome back. Hope you stayed with me in this new adventure. =)**

* * *

Melissa entered the ARC smiling, _today was going to be a really busy day_, but for some reason she was really happy, that day. Of course she knew the reason, for all that good mood in that morning, it was a 6,0 feet tall, soldier, who had wake her up with breakfast in bed and morning sex.

"Hello Jessie"

"Thank god you're here Mel, this is chaotic today." Jess was all over the place.

Melissa looked around, there were a lot of people coming and going, six months after the New Dawn incident, the ARC had had some changes, in structure and personnel. Abby pregnancy made Lester look for another zoologist to take over, when she got her maternity leave, Connor was coming and going between London and Vancouver, where recently they found there were also anomalies opening, the new team up there was not bad, but had zero experience and were definitely not prepared to hand anomalies. With Connor gone the team lack two important elements, because seven-months-pregnant Abby also didn't do any field work. So last month was just Mel (who had gone from not-field-work-at-all, to pilling up her a lot of work in her office), Matt, Emily, Becker and Becker's team to take care of the field work, and occasionally Will, who had also be drowned in problems to solve to trying to avoid law suits. Today was a big day; new faces were just waiting outside Lester's office, in a bigger office, usually used as the conference room.

"Don't worry Jessie, I got it cover."

"All happy this morning, I would love to know what the Captain did, but we will probably not have time to that" She said pointing to Lester office.

"Dr. Roberts, feeling chatty today?"

"Actually…"

"Good, let's work then, as you can see there are a lot of people here today."

"About that Lester." Melissa said entering his office "I like when there is less people here. What is happening? Are we opening vacancies? Can I apply?" She smile

"Very funny Dr. Roberts, now can we work?" Lester said an almost smile in his face.

Interviewing candidates for Abby's position was difficult, first because there was no one like Abby, second because hormones had made Abby, especially moody, and they couldn't choose a candidate that was too sensitive. That last part was pointed out by Lester before the interviews start.

"Seriously Lester, this is the best of the best?" Melissa asked exasperated in the end of that morning.

"They were Abby pick."

"They would die of a heart attack if they saw any dino."

"I have to admit that you are right, Dr. Roberts."

"I'm always right Lester, always." She said smiling leaving Lester's office.

"No one?" Jess asked when Melissa got close to her.

"No, by the way have you seen Will? I really need to talk to him."

Jess face closed "No, he is probably doing someon… I mean something."

"Jess…" Melissa started.

"We are not talking about this Mel"

Jess and William's relationship had been very fragile since the beginning, first because of his lies, and then because of jealously on both sides and finally the suddenly need of Jess to be free.

Melissa and all the team were sure that Jess and William were end game, but as she usually said _"They just need to grow"_

"Are you talking alone Dr.?" Becker's head popped inside her office.

"I'm thinking of Jess and Will."

"They will get together eventually, don't worry."

"I'm not so sure, although they are good to each other."

Becker took Melissa's hand and helped her get up. "Like us?" He asked really close to her.

"No Captain, not like us, we are a perfect match." She said kissing him.

He pushed her into the door and picked her up, she putted her legs around his waist. "What you are doing?" Melissa asked surprised.

Becker locked the door. "Giving you your six month anniversary present." He said kissing her collar bone and diving into her breast.

"Stop…please…work…" Melissa couldn't make a full sentence, taken by surprise by Becker avid kisses.

"I am working…" he said with a grin in his eyes, starting to take slowly her knickers. She let out a moan when his fingers almost touched her.

"Becker, the blinds."

Without putting her down, Becker got close to the window, and closed the blinds, what was happening there was definitely a two person show. She pulled his face up and kissed him.

Suddenly a knock on the door. Melissa and Becker stayed on the same place, not moving.

"Mel are you there?" William talked on the other side of the door.

Taking a deep breath, Melissa answered, trying to calm her voice. "Yes William, but I can't talk right now, I'm not feeling well." Becker smiled.

"Oh are you alright? Let me in I can help."

"You actually can't, but don't worry, this will pass fast." Melissa teased Becker. In reply Becker pressed himself into her, the fabric of his uniform, rubbing against her parts, and Melissa couldn't avoid letting out a moan. "I can make it pass very slow." he whispered in her hear, still pressing against her

"Ok…Mel, won't take more of your time, when you can talk, I'll be in my office."

As they felt William walking away, Melissa pushed Becker away. She was so aroused, but she was so pissed off at the same time.

"What?" Becker asked with puppy eyes.

"You will pay me for this Hilary Becker, now get out of here, before I kill you.

(-)

"Busy? Melissa entered William office.

"Yes, but always have time for you, oh and sorry about that earlier."

"Oh no problem, I'm feeling…"

"Yes, yes. Tell Becker I am sorry too, although you know you should be doing it in working hours…"

Melissa blushed, "what are you talking about?"

"I was outside the door Mel, don't you think I would hear your moans."

"I will kill that man!" she said angry. "I'm sorry Will."

William laughed "I don't let's pretend it never happened, it's not like I walked in on you two."

Melissa laughed too remember exactly what William was subtly mentioning. "You know I think Connor actually didn't realize."

"C'mon I'm sure he saw something."

"I hope he didn't, I don't think I could look to him, if he had saw something."

"We were just taking a shower." William smiled.

"Sure… I was just taking a shower." Melissa smiled. Who would say she and William, would one day, just chat about their story together like friends. How much they both had grown…

"So you wanted to talk to me."

"I did. We have been through all the candidates for Abby's maternity leave today…"

"Yeah I know, Lester told me… no luck so far."

"We really need someone good, and not easily scared or impress."

"I know, and someone who can deal with Abby's hormones."

Melissa laughed, and then took a deep breath before saying what she was actually there to say. "I called Ewan."

"YOU WHAT?" William looked really serious to Melissa. "You are just joking, right? You wouldn't call him, not without talking to me first."

"If I had talked to you, would you let me call him?"

"Of course not Melissa."

"He is good, William, he is really good, you know that."

"He left everything behind and didn't give news for two years; you know what that did to my mother?"

"I do Will, but you know he went searching for his dreams, and he was confuse."

"Why do you always excuse him Mel?"

Melissa looked down and took another deep breath. "He is stubborn, like you, and he did some bad choices, but you know he is good, a really damm good biologist, and he is your brother William."

"Exactly Melissa, he is my brother, my responsibility, my call, not yours to make."

"William…"

"I need to work Dr. Roberts, please go."

Melissa went out of the office upset. She was sure of what she was doing, but why did she felt so bad right now?

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**New characters will be in this, there will be some good suprises and some sad ones too... be warn ;)**

**Reviews very much appreciated =)**


	2. Chapter 2

"…these creatures aren't invincible, but they fast, big and will kill you if they feel threatened, or angry by the matter of fact." The recruits smile, Becker's face continued emotionless. "We train every day…" Becker got distract when saw Melissa on the threshold. She looked sad, and Becker just wanted to hold her. She had definitely changed him, a few months back he would put his work above all, not just because he loved his work but also because he knew that in way to protect the ones he cared about he had to get distant from them, to be sure he was rational. "It's a dangerous job, as you know when you signed in for this, we work in small teams and in total we are not many, so you have to be sharp and trust your partners…" Melissa was also rational, Becker knew it, and so much stubborn then him. How they managed to get together he didn't know. Matt once told him that they had made bets to see when they would finally give in and be together, and by we Matt meant he, Abby, Connor, Thompson and surprisingly Lester. Apparently Abby won, women tend to be more sensitive about these things.

"We will have a break now of fifteen minutes, after that we will start the training." The recruits left the room, quickly, giving only a nod to Dr. Roberts when they passed the door.

"How are the new kids?"

"Looking promising, but we won't know before the first trip to an incursion." He smiled, putting his arms around her and pulling her to him. "What's wrong Mel?"

Melissa smiled sad, and lean her head on Becker's chest, she loved that man so much it almost hurt sometimes. "I talked to William."

"And…"

"Well for starters he heard us, me, perfectly." She said trying look angry, which just made Becker smile. "He got really upset with me."

"You knew he would."

"Yes but now I don't know if I was right in calling Ewan."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, it's just the way William talked to me, the way he talks about his brother, he resents him a lot, and this might not work as I wanted."

"Meaning?"

"I thought that if I brought Ewan here, they could somehow resolve their problems, you have no idea how Ewan loves his brother, it hurt him pretty bad, when William just cut all relations with him."

"Are you trying to pull one of fairy good mother here?"

"I am." Melissa smiled with the comparison "but I'm not sure if I should anymore."

"Well he might not get the job." Melissa laughed. "Yeah Becker, he will get the job." Becker looked surprised to her. "He is that good."

"He still has to pass in your evaluation Mel."

"Yes put he won't screw that up either, he knows me."

"Do you think he is a liability?"

"I don't, but William certainly does."

"Go with your instinct Mel, it worked so far." Becker kissed her, softly on the lips, and then on the forehead. "Now we have to work love."

"Just one more thing Captain…" and Becker could see the change in her eyes, and the naughty smile in her face. "…I think we have a score to settle." Melissa kissed him passionately; Becker couldn't help to kiss her back. When they finally broke off they were both trying to catch their breath.

"Now you have to go Mel, the kids will be were any second." Becker said regretting immediately saying it.

"Will they? That's a shame then..." She said while her hands traveled through his body, landing purposely in his groin.

"Mel stop, that isn't funny." Becker said grabbing her hands.

"Oh but it is Captain." She said getting as close as she could in their current position rubbing herself in his groin, feeling his cock getting hard.

"Mel stop…oh fuck." He couldn't help to say when she pressed herself against him. He let her hands go, and grabbed her tights pulling her close to him, and kissed her. Melissa smiled wickedly.

"You are right, you know." She pushed herself out of Becker embrace. "We have to work." She walked away but felt Becker holding her arm tight, and pulling her back to him.

"You are not going away…"

Melissa plant a kiss on his lips "Just watch me." And she walked way. Outside she could hear the new recruiters coming back from the break. She looked amuse to Becker's bump in his now too tighten trousers. "Now we are even. See you tonight."

(-)

Teasing Becker was a hell lot of fun, but it was a two way street. Now she was also aroused and there was nothing she could do about it. Seeing how calm the day was she adventured herself in the huge pile of work she had waiting on her office _that would definitely_ _calm her down_, she thought with a smile. Not a few minutes after she sat down to work, a small knock made her rise her head.

"Come in." With surprise she watched Matt enter the office. "Hi Matt, everything's ok? Please sit."

"I think we might have a problem Melissa." He said worried, she could see in his face he wasn't sleeping well for too long.

"We the ARC?"

"Yes, I have this…" Matt searched for the better word to put it. "Feeling, we did it wrong Mel."

"Ok, so you are telling me, he shouldn't have saved the world." She asked confused. "Why you say that."

"I don't know how to explain it; I don't know even if how to put it."

"Say the things like they are Matt, I can handle."

Matt smiled "That's the thing Melissa; I don't think you can't, not even I can."

Melissa was starting to really worry about Matt, this talk wasn't usual for him. And she could tell something was definitely wrong. "Start from the beginning Matt, what have been happening."

Matt took a deep breath and then the phone ringed.

"Yes. Lester? Yeah he is right here with me." Matt looked to her curious. "Now? Yeah, yeah Lester, I know. We will be there in a minute." She hanged up the phone and look to Matt. "It was Lester, we wants in his office now.

"Right now?"

"Yes. We have to keep this conversation for another time, is that ok?"

"Sure Mel." Matt smiled. "No problem.

(-)

When they entered Lester office, they could see William, on Lester's side and a young man in front of both. Dark skin, brown eyes, shouldn't have more than 27, 28 years, and hir face was familiar to Melissa.

"This Matt Anderson, our team leader, and Dr. Melissa Roberts, the ARC psychologist."

"Psychologist?" The young man, look inquiry to Melissa. "I thought this was going to be a business talk, any reason you called the foxy Doctor here? "hatever service she can offer, my proposal isn't going to change." Without thinking Melissa went straight to the young man, to punch him, but Matt, was able to grab her arm, before she did what she was going to.

"Mr. Charles I would like you to compose yourself, or else this conversation is over." Lester said really serious. "Dr. Roberts Is a high qualified Psychologist, and an important member of this team. I don't care who you are, but if you talk to her like that again, or with anyone in the ARC we will sue you for everything you got!"

Matt, Melissa and William, looked in shock from Lester to Charles. They have never seen Lester so pissed off. Charles moved uncomfortable in his chair, and Melissa noticed he wasn't that sure of himself, was he wanted to look like. But she could definitely see this man was trouble, not just for his behavior but for the look in his eyes.

"So Mr. Charles Burton, what is that you want with us."

* * *

**A/N: So what you think? Anyone out there reading?**

**Reviews are very welcome, and to be honest, are the only way to keep me writing (just to be sure I'm not writting for no one)**

**So leave your comments, say what you think, and what you expect :)**


End file.
